In a hyper-connected world, technology and portable electronic devices continue to change the way we work, play, and communicate. The internet has evolved from being a “nice-to-have” luxury to a channel for growth and innovation that transcends almost every facet of life; everyone and everything simply is online, whether at school, at the office, or on-the-go. A market-research company has stated that the average U.S. internet household now has 5.7 internet-connected devices, and the number of electronic devices around the globe is expected to hit anywhere from fifty billion to a staggering one trillion in the next five years. As the facts allude, most individuals today now own more than one portable electronic device, whether it be a cell phone, mp3 player, tablet, or laptop.
Portable electronic devices typically depend upon batteries as a power source, and most devices are rechargeable through an AC (alternating current) power cord, or a USB (universal serial bus) interface. The range of portable electronic devices on the market is diverse, and the AC power cords or USB power cords that permit recharging of said devices are rarely transitional amongst the varying devices. It is not atypical for an individual to charge multiple portable electronic devices at once, with multiple power cords. With various ways, and cords, to power portable electronic devices, multiple AC power receptacles or USB ports are needed to charge several devices at once. Often times, power outlets are scarce or are inconveniently placed out of reach from a desk or table-like structure where most electronics are placed or used.
While a variety of power strips that turn one AC wall receptacle into several are known, there is currently a need for a portable electronic device that solves several issues unaddressed by the traditional power strip. Power strips are often bulky in their traditionally elongated rectangular form, making portability inconvenient. Further, the use of a power strip typically requires one to reach down to the floor to find an available plug or power source, and often times individuals must rest their portable electronic devices on or near the floor due to the traditionally short AC power cords needed to power a portable electronic device. Similarly, the use of a USB outlet to power a portable electronic device typically requires a personal computer to act as the host controller; personal computers are often located underneath a desk or on the floor, and also tend to have short power cords.
Currently, individuals are not able to charge multiple portable electronic devices at once through a device that is located on a desk or tabletop, nor are they typically able to use the devices as the batteries recharge due to the location of AC power wall outlets and traditional power strips.
There is a need for an improved electronic power supply and charging device that can provide power to multiple AC powered devices, and multiple USB powered devices at once, without the “on the floor” cord dilemma. The present novel technology addresses this need.